Pokémon The Darkest Fog Chronicles
by pokemonmasteraaron
Summary: Disclamer I don't own Pokemon, it is copyright Gamefreek etc.      There is a new evil organization called Team UFO, who is going farther than any previous evil team.  Follow the adventures of David Grey as he seeks to become the best trainer of them al
1. Prologue: UFO

Prologue.  
>UFO<p>The time, dusk.<br>The day, october the 17th 2005.  
>The place, Violet city, Johto.<br>Frisky the Lillipup trotted happily beside it's trainer, Ronold Brinx.  
>Ronold was a 11 year old Pok mon trainer with 4 badges.<br>He had blond hair, and wore a t-shurt and bluejeans.  
>He paced back and forth. waiting.. waiting..<br>"If Frisky knew why we came here, he wouldn't be so happy" thought Ronold.  
>"Guess I prefer it that way."<br>"Hmmmmm... Where is he!" said Ronold sounding annoid.  
>A russling in the trees grabbed his attention at once.<br>"wee weedle!"  
>A Weedle emerged from the trees.<br>"Get out of here Weedle!" shouted Ronold.  
>He had been hoping it was MR. Jacob Chaos, the leader of a new organisation known by team UFO.<br>"Weedle, WEEDLE!"  
>"Go Lillipup!" said Ronold.<br>"Use you're bite now!"  
>"Lilllliiipuuppp!"<br>Lillipup jumped at weedle and used bite attack.  
>"Weedddle!"<br>Weedle shot a poison sting in to Lillipup's side.  
>"l..."<br>"Lillipup get up!" said Ronold in a half irritated, half worried voice.  
>"You can't let that poison sting take you out!"<br>"Lillipup lili ll." "Whats that?" asked Ronold.  
>"Lllllrrrrrrrrrrr" growled Lillipup.<br>A 6 foot 4 inches man was walking up to ronold.  
>He had black hair, and eyes that seemed darker than darkness itself.<br>He was probably only 19 years old, but already had the intimidation of a strong vilin.  
>"So ronold." said the man.<br>"You wish to join team UFO correct?" Asked the man, Jacob Chaos.  
>"Y-yes if you f-find me accep-ttable" said Ronold studaring just as he had told himself he wouldn't.<br>"Here, read this" said MR. Chaos handing him a ssheet of paper.  
>The paper reads as follows.<br>The Rules Of Our Team, Team UFO.  
>1. You must believe in our goals, and put our goals above you're own, and the goals of your friends. This includes Pok mon.<br>This includes our mane goal, to capture all Pok mon and put them under the full control of Team UFO, and most importently to help us capture the legendary Pok mon that all trainers seak to capture 2.  
>You agree to not share our secrets with anyone.<br>This includes Friends, family, Pok mon, gym leaders, any other Team UFO member accept for MR. Chaos himself, and any other persons of which you may be tempted to share our secrets with.  
>3. You agree to treat MR. Chaos as the god he is.<br>4. You must not back down from anything you are asked to do by any Team UFO authority.  
>If you are asked to murder, you must comply with no words said. If you are asked to burn something be it building, human, etc. To read more requirements, responsibilities, and regulations, please contact MR. Chaos or one of his 5 administraters.<br>Ronold handed the paper back to MR. Chaos.  
>"No, you must keep that" said MR. Chaos.<br>MR. Chaos handed the paper back to ronold, who folded it up and put it in his pocket.  
>"I'm not so sure i-i-if I want to -j-join or n-not after-a-all" said Ronold shaking badly and studaring worse then ever.<br>"And why not?" said MR. Chaos in a voice of pure iron.  
>"I-I-I d-d-don't l-like it h-h-how y-you t-tell us t-to s-s-t-t-e-e-e-e-e-l ot-her-r-s p-p-Pok mon, and how y-y-you t-tell u-us to murder people" Stutared Ronold.<br>"Oh now." said MR. Chaos.  
>"Just curious, but what the hell did you think we would ask you to do when you contacted me wanting to join?"<br>"I d-d-don't k-know w-what I was th-thinking, b-but I can't j-join" Ronold said, trying to gather courage, and failing horibly "I don't think you under stand." MR. Chaos said.  
>"you our binded for life with team UFO, because you already know a little about us."<br>"A-and what w-will you d-d-do with m-me if I-I don't?" Ronold asked shakily, but trying to sound defensive.  
>"Go Sizor!" said MR. Chaos reaching for a pokeball.<br>"Sizor, Sizor."  
>"Show Ronold what we do to those who appose us would yah?" said MR. Chaos sounding more minosing then ever before.<br>"Sizzzzzzzz!" Sizor aimed a nightslash towards the nearest tree.  
>The tree's top was completely severd from the rest and fell away.<br>"That will be you're head if you don't join" said MR. Chaos with a hint of a laugh in his voice.  
>"I have my rights!" yelled Ronold and plunged down a hill.<br>"Lilli, Lillipup!"  
>Lillipup followed swiftly behind him.<br>"You won't get away that easily my friend" Shouted MR. Chaos behind him.  
>"Sizor, sizz!"<br>"Run faster!" Ronold thought.  
>"Faster, faster, FASTER!"<br>"Sizor!"  
>Sizor lonched a bullit punch and hit Lillipup in his head.<br>"Lii"  
>Lillipup lay dead, not fainted, but dead.<br>Ronold fell on his neese.  
>"No! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Ronold yelled in misery.<br>"Sizor!"  
>A well aimed slash hit him in the back, and he fell on top of Lillipup.<br>Dead. 


	2. Chapter 1 Graduation, and  evaluation!

Chapter one:  
>Graduation, and evaluation!<br>"But if you choose a water Pok mon and I choose a fire, I'll just catch a grass Pok mon."  
>"and if you catch a grass Pok mon then I'll catch a electric."<br>"But electric isn't good aggenst grass."  
>A tipical seen.<br>2 young Pok mon trainers arguing over what they'll do in they're journey.  
>Tomorrow, both David Grey, and Joeseph Steavens will start they're respective journeys.<br>David Grey is a 9 year, 364 day old boy with brown hair and blue eyes.  
>His jeans were ripped in several places, and he wore a Team Electabuzz T-shurt.<br>The other kid was also 9 years and 364 days old.  
>Joeseph was slightly shorter then David, and had blond hair and green eyes.<br>His jeans were not cut, because his mom believed the clothes you wore greatly effected people's view on you.  
>He also wore a t-shurt, but it featured the polywrath football team instead of the Electabuzz baseball team.<br>"So then I'll just start out with a grass Pok mon, to beat you're water one" said David, continuing they're arguement.  
>"Hey but, if you can change the starter you choose then I'll just choose fire" said Joeseph.<br>"Has it accurred to you that we live nowhere near a Pok mon labritory?" asked David.  
>"Nah. Well, actually it has, but I asked a teacher at our acadamy" said Joeseph.<br>"Well then, won't you tell me?" asked David pleedingly.  
>"Yeah sure." said Joeseph.<br>"The Pok mon will be delivered to us via the world famous Professor oak's grandson, Gary Oak."  
>"You mean he's coming here? Here? to Safaron city?" asked David astonished at that newse.<br>"Yep, looks like your excited?" Joeseph asked grinning.  
>"Heck I'm excited!" exclaimed David.<br>"Whats all the yelling for?"  
>David's mom had stept on to the porch and was watching them.<br>"Oh sorry, mom" apologized David.  
>"Joeseph was just telling me about the famous Gary Oak delivering the Pok mon tomorrow."<br>"Well, sweety, you need to come in side the house and get properly dressed for your graduation" David's mom said.  
>"Okay mom" said David.<br>"See yah later Joeseph" said david.  
>"Piece David" Joeseph said.<br>After they said goodbye, David went in to his house and went up stairs to his room.  
>An old SNES sat on a table like dressor beside a Gamecube, and television.<br>His Computer sat on a small table next to the large one.  
>"He found that his mom had prepared his graduation outfit, and it was lying neatly on the bed.<br>He quickly changed in to a formal pair of dress pance and a nice looking shurt.  
>"He went ahead and colmed his hair, because he knew his mom would tell him to do it when he got down stairs anyway.<br>Now, where did I take off my shoes?" David asked himself.  
>"David, we've got to leave now!" shouted his mother from down stairs.<br>"Yeah, just a minute mom!" he yelled back.  
>"Oh, here are my shoes."<br>He walked down stairs and hopped in to his mom's car.

Later:

"David, we're here" said his mom.  
>"Hey David!" yelled a kid standing in the parking lot.<br>"Hey Carl!" said David, odviously happy to see him.  
>He was another boy the same age as him.<br>They were about the same height, but Carl was way more intelegent then David was.  
>"You heard what Pok mon we're going to be able to pick from tomorrow?" asked Carl.<br>"No, sorry" said David.  
>"awww. I'm worried about what Pok mon I'll get for my partner tomorrow, and it would help if I knew my options" said Carl starting to move towards the school.<br>The graduation started.  
>Several awards were given out, and the Pok mon School kids battled for the last time with they're school partners.<br>David said goodbye to his school partner, pidgey, wile Joeseph said goodbye to bellsprout, and Carl said goodbye to Phanpi.  
>It was getting late.<br>Since the graduation was at 7:30, the Pok mon School kids, now trainers and they're parents had already eaten before coming.  
>It was 9:05 p.m when they finally returned back home.<br>"I'm soooooo tired" said David sleepily.  
>"You've got to get good rest for your journey tomorrow" said his mom, "You need to go to bed"<br>"K mom" yawned David.  
>He went up to his room, and faster then you can say Ekans' evolutions twice, he was asleep.<br>He dreamed he was in a Pok mon gym, when suddenly the gym leader changed, and morphed in to his mom.  
>"Wake up. Wake up you're Pok mon" said his mom.<br>he jerked awake to hear his mom saying "Wake up! Wake up! Remember you're Pok mon?"  
>"Yeeeaaaaaas" yawned David.<br>He changed in to traveling clothes and then left his room and went down stairs.  
>Later, at the frunt of the school building, Gary Oak sat with a briefcase full of Pok balls.<br>Each Pok mon trainer picked a Pok mon in order depending on how they had battled the previous night.  
>There was 5 Pok balls left when it was finally time for David to pick.<br>"It figures."  
>"I would be one of the last 5" said David annoid.<br>"Okay then..."  
>"What to choose."<br>He picked up the first Pok ball and said "Go Pok ball!"  
>"tangula tan, tan!"<br>A tangula popped out of the Pok ball.  
>"Hmmm." pondered David.<br>"Return!" the Pok mon returned to it's ball, and he picked up the next.  
>"Go Pok ball!" He said throwing the Pok ball.<br>"Slopoke, "  
>"I don't know about this Pok mon, its named Slowpoke" Analized David.<br>He did the same thing with the next Pok balls.  
>Nidoran-m, Voltorb, and doduo came out in that order.<br>"Hard, hard to pick from." he thought.  
>I'm the last of my friends to pick a Pok mon.<br>Gotta pick the best!  
>I guess I'll go with...<p>

Thanks for reading this chapter!  
>Please give me you're feedback!<br>We'll find out who he picks in Chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 2 Byebye Safaron!

Chapter two:  
>Bye-bye Safaron!<br>"I choose you... Nidoran!" decided David.  
>"NIddd iddd iddoran!" Nidoran said wile running around him.<br>"Return Nidoran." David said returning Nidoran to the Pok ball.  
>The other 4 trainers picked they're Pok mon, and then everybody left to start they're separate journeys.<br>"David went back home to say a final goodbye to his mother before leaving toards the johto region, which is where David will start his travels.  
>"Oh david, it's you!" his mom said excited to see him.<br>"I've got you're tickets for the Magnet Trane to take you directly to Johto" said his mom, holding a ticket in her hand.  
>"The Magnet Trane stops in Goldenrod city, though" said David.<br>"What will I do when I get there?" he asked.  
>"I've got it all arranged, David!" said his mom.<br>"You will meat up with you're uncle, Lary Haris.  
>"He will fly you to newbark town where you can finally begin you're journey!" his mom continued.<br>"Right mom, thanks" said David.  
>"I'm going to leave now, so I don't miss the train okay?" he asked his mom.<br>"Yes sweety" she said.  
>"Wait I forgot! You're Pok dex I ordered from Oak's labritory!" his mom said running to a room upstairs.<br>She returned with a small gajit he recognized as a Pok dex.  
>"Here you go, honey!" She shouted, out of breath.<br>"Oh, thanks mom." David said.  
>"Okay now, go catch that trane david" his mother said.<br>David ran outside to see Joeseph running through the trees.  
>"Yo, Joeseph! Wait up" David said, but Joeseph didn't hear him.<br>"Well, better not miss that trane" David thought.  
>He headed across Safaron, until he reached the only Magnet Trane station in all of the Kanto region.<br>"Please hand over you're ticket" said a woman behind a counter.

"Oh... Here it is" said David wile digging in his pocket.

In about 5 minutes he was seated, and another 1 minute, and he was already in Goldenrod city.  
>He knew roughly where his uncle lived, because he had visited him when he was little.<br>He walked for awyle, and finally came to his Uncle's house.  
>He rung the doorbell, and wated for a good minute before ringing it again.<br>Finally, his uncle lary came to the door.  
>"Well now" he said in a jolly voice.<br>"You must be David Grey!"  
>"Man how you've grown."<br>"Come inside."  
>He held the door open for David, and he went inside.<br>"Now" his uncle began, "I believe my sister said, that is to say, you're mom said, that I'd be flying you to newbark city correct?"  
>"Yes sir" David said.<br>"Well then, lets not waste time" his uncle said wyle standing up.  
>"I know how it was when I first started my Pok mon journey, so I know you don't want to set arround all day and talk to me."<br>"Go Skarmory!" his uncle said, throwing a Pok ball.  
>"Skarmory, who's that?" he asked.<br>He reached to grab his Pok dex, and looked up Skarmory.  
>"Skarmory."<br>""Despite being clad entirely in iron-hard armor, it flies at speeds over 180 mph."  
>"Wow! that Pok mon is so cool!" David exclamed.<br>"This was my 15th Pok mon ever caught" his uncle said proudly.  
>"It will get us to Newbark city exstremely fast."<br>They went outside the house.  
>"You'll go on Skarmory alone" his uncle said.<br>"Skarmory can't stand the wate of both of us, but skarmory will fly right back here when you safely reach Newbark city."  
>"Best of luck to you, David!" His uncle waved goodbye, and Skarmory started to fly in to the sky.<p>

Thanks for reading Chapter two.  
>Please tell me how everythings working out so far. <p>


	4. Chapter 3 New bark, New life!

Chapter three:  
>NewBark, New life!<br>The previous night, David had checked in to the shuckle inn and had a good night's sleep.  
>"Uaaaaa!" he yawned, "Why didn't mom wake me up?"<br>"Wate! Where am I?" he exclamed.  
>"Oh yeah, I forgot."<br>"I started my journey yesterday.  
>"Well, time to hit the road!"<br>He went outside and released Nidoran from it's Pok ball.  
>"Come to think about it, I don't really know much about my Nidoran" David said.<br>He pulled out his Pok dex, and pressed a few buttons on it.  
>"Hmmmm. It appears as if there is 2 completely different kinds of Nidoran" He said.<br>"Looking at the picture, it looks as if I have the male one."  
>"Now, to look at all the data on him" he said pressing some more buttons.<br>The Pok dex said:  
>"It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection."<br>The Pok dex blinked, and spoke some more.  
>"It is small, but its horn is filled with poison. It charges then stabs with the horn to inject poison."<br>"Wow!" David exclamed, "You're the best Pok mon ever!"  
>"I didn't even read it all!"<br>"I only read 2 of the many facts scientests have discovered about you, buddy!" David said overjoid with his choice of Nidoran for a starter.  
>"Nidoran!"<br>The Pok mon ran over to him and started playfully, teasingly, running away from him.  
>After they were tired from playing, David remembered he had a journey to begin.<br>"Oh crap!" he said.  
>"We've got to hit the road, buddy."<br>"Return!"  
>David returned the Nidoran to it's ball, and started to walk through, and then out, of the city.<br>He was walking through the grass, when a Hoppip hopped out of the grass and startled him.  
>"Hoppip hop pip!<br>"Hoppip huh?" said David, "He's a cool Pok mon."  
>He got out his Pok dex again, and skanned the Pok mon.<br>"This POK MON drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, HOPPIP links its leaves with other HOPPIP to prepare against being blown away."  
>"Sounds like a _light_ challenge" He said laughing at his pund.<br>"I choose you, Nidoran!" he said, and threw the Pok ball.  
>"Nidoran, Nidoran n n!"<br>Nidoran came out of the ball looking charged and ready for a fight.  
>"Nidoran, use you're tackle attack!" David said.<br>Nidoran lonched himself at the Hoppip, but Hoppip quickly dodged the attack.  
>Hoppip aimed a tackle attack right back at Nidoran.<br>It hit Nidoran full on, and he fell down.  
>However, Nidoran was able to quickly recover, and was ready for his next comand.<br>"Nidoran, use you're hornattack now!" said david.  
>The Pok mon ran at Hoppip with it's hornattack, but hoppip countered with a tackle.<br>This was Hoppip's mistake.  
>The poison in Nidoran's horn caused Hoppip to become poisoned.<br>"Man, now would be a good time to have Pok balls" said David, odviously wanting to capture Hoppip.  
>"I'll have to pick some up at the nearest Pok mart I come to."<br>"In the mean time, Nidoran, use your scratch attack!"  
>Nidoran easily hit Hoppip with Scratch, and Hoppip fainted from the impact.<br>"Yeah! I just won my very first battle on my journey!" Shouted David extatically.  
>They walked on a little farther, and found a man coaching some Diglett.<br>The man had short black hair, and was about 5 foot 11 inches tall.  
>He was odviously waring clothes he would only work in, because they were ripped and durty.<br>"Now, widen that hole!" the man said.  
>The diglett obeyed, and widened they're hole they had been digging.<br>"I've got to see what this Pok mon is" David said, once again reaching for his Pok dex.  
>Diglett burrows through the ground at a shallow depth. It leaves raised earth in its wake,<br>making it easy to spot.  
>"I wonder why this man has all those diglett" David thought.<br>"Hello there!" the man said.  
>"I see you abserving my Diglett."<br>"They are magnificent if I do say so myself" the man continued.  
>"Yes they are" said David, "but why do you have all these Diglett digging holes?"<br>"It's to keep thieves and predditers away from my Mareep" The man replied.  
>"I see" said david, "So most of the prediters can't get past you're holes?"<br>"Well actually it keeps mainly Houndour away" replied the man.  
>"They are the only Pok mon who we need to watch out for arround here."<br>"Houndour?" David thought.  
>He looked it up in the Pok dex.<br>"Houndour are smart enough to hunt in packs. They use a variety of cries for communicating with other Houndour."  
>"Hmmmm. I don't understand" said David.<br>"What are you wondering about?" asked the man.  
>"I was just wondering, how are some holes going to stop a pack of Houndour?" David asked.<br>"Well, we dig big holes like your seeing now, then our Maril fill them with water, so the Houndour can't pass" the man answered.  
>"The holes go completely arround the farm like a cassle mote, and the fence keeps the Mareep from falling in to the holes."<br>"So, your a Pok mon farmer?" asked David.  
>"Yep. We have tauros, miltank, mareep, and many other kinds of Pok mon on our farm" replied the man, odviously proud of his farm.<br>"We? Our?" David questioned.  
>"My family, of corse" replied the man.<br>"Oh, I almost forgot, my name is aden" the man, Aden said.  
>"Wate. You look hungry."<br>"How would you like to come eat with me and my family?" asked Aden.  
>"Really? Sure! Thanks!" david said not expecting this kind offer from Aden.<br>"Come on, then!" Aden said, leeding him to a gate in the fence, and taking him inside the house

I know this chapter was a little short, .but I hope you liked it anyway.  
>Please tell me how I'm doing. <p>


	5. Chapter 4 Mareep Poachers!

Chapter four:  
>The Mareep poacher!<p>Aden took David to the couch, and told him to set down.<br>He went in to a different room, and returned with a 7 year old boy, and a 5 year old girl.  
>"These are my children" Aden said.<br>"The girl's name is Elizabeth, and the boy's name is Matthew."  
>"Matthew wanted to battle you with his Pok mon Trainer School Pok mon, and Elizabeth wanted to watch."<br>"Is that ok?"  
>"Yeah sure!" David said.<br>They went outside, and prepared to send out they're Pok mon.  
>"I'll be the judge" said Aden.<br>"It will be a 1 on 1 battle."  
>"Okay then, lets begin!" said Matthew.<br>"Go Buneary!"  
>Matthew threw the Pok ball, and a bunny Pok mon popped out.<br>"Hm. Never seen this Pok mon before, wonder what dexter knows about it" wondered David.  
>"You can tell how it feels by the way it rolls its ears. When it s scared, both ears are rolled up."<br>"All though Buneary are usually found in the Sinnoh region, Pok mon have been migrating from all the regions lately, so it isn't unusual to see a Buneary in Kanto, or Johto."  
>"Interesting Opponent, I'd better be careful" David thought.<br>"Go Nidoran!" David said, and threw the Pok ball.  
>"Nidoran, hit it with you're poison sting attack!"<br>"Nidorrran!"  
>"Buneary jump above him and dodge that poison!" Shouted Matthew.<br>Nidoran fired the Poison sting, but just as Matthew had told him to, Buneary jumped clean over Nidoran, dodging the poison completely.  
>"Buneary use doublekick!" said Matthew.<br>"Bun eary eary eary!"  
>Buneary kicked Nidoran two times in the back, and Nidoran was dazed.<br>"Nidoran, use tackle!" David shouted.  
>Nidoran spun around and tackled Buneary.<br>"Right, now keep it pinned!" said David.  
>"Ni!"<br>"Bunnn" "Buneary get him off of you and use pound!" said Matthew.  
>Buneary used all it's strength to escape from Nidoran's pinning body, and hit him with pound.<br>However, Buneary was poisoned!  
>"Buneary use Frustration, go!" Matthew said.<br>"Nidoran hit it with Hornattack!" David said.  
>Buneary got ready to use it's Frustration attack, but before it started, it was hit by Hornattack, and fainted.<br>"This battle goes to David Grey" said Aden.  
>"Wow you're pretty good!" said Matthew, "I want to be just as good of a trainer as you are."<br>"I just started" David said.  
>"When you finish Trainer's school you will be just as good."<br>"You sure?" asked Matthew.  
>"Serten" replied David.<br>"Oh Aden, supper's ready!" a woman yelled stepping outside.  
>It reminded him of his mom.<br>"Oh this is my wife, Judy" said Aden.  
>"Hi! Aden told me we had visiters" said Judy.<br>They all went inside, and began to eat a wonderful meal.  
>About when David was having seconds, a loud bang echoed from where the Mareep were roming.<br>"What the hell?" said Aden.  
>"Excuse me for a sec."<br>Aden left to see what was going on.  
>"You leave them alone!" Aden's voice echoed, "They're my Mareep!"<br>"Oh know!" said Judy, "We must go see what's going on!"  
>"Judy ran out of the room, and David closely followed behind her.<br>There was a shady guy with red hair and black eyes stunning the Mareep with a machine, and then putting them in Pok balls.  
>It seemed as if one of the Mareep had ran in to him, causing him to drop the machine, which was what made the crashing sound.<br>He had picked it back up though, and was still putting the Mareep in the Pok balls.  
>"Stop that at once!" yelled Aden infuriated at the man.<br>"Hum? Did I hear something?" the shady man mocked.  
>"Who the hell are you?" Yelled Aden.<br>"Me? I am jesus Christ what does it look like I am?" He mocked some more.  
>"Quit the crap, and tell me your stupid name!" aden yelled.<br>"Fine" The man responded.  
>"My name is lio from Team UFO."<br>"Team uFO?" asked David.  
>"There a bunch of criminals known for no good rotten crimes like this" said Aden.<br>"Well, I'll be leaving now" said Lio.  
>"Not if I can help it, go Nidoran!" said David throwing his Pok ball.<br>"Wanna play tough uh?" said Lio, "Then go Zubat!"  
>"A Zubat" said David.<br>"Gotta check out this Pok mon, too."  
>"Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles."<br>"Is this a time to be checking you're Pok dex?" sneared Lio.  
>"Maybe not, but I know what you're Zubat is capable of now."<br>"Enough" said Lio.  
>"Zubat use bite!"<br>Nidoran, get ready to poison it when it bites you!" David said.  
>Zubat used bite, but looked completely unpoisoned.<br>"What went wrong?" thought David.  
>"You retard, you can't Poison a Poison type Pok mon, and now, you wasted you're chance to counter" said Lio snickering.<br>"Zubat, use supersonic!"  
>"Nidoran use scratch!" David said.<br>Zubat emitted Supersonic waves that hit Nidoran way before it was in scratching range.  
>"You're worse then I thought!" Chuckled Lio.<br>Bume!  
>Aden had slipped away wyle Lio was buisy taunting David, and released all the Mareep, and they had thundershocked Lio.<br>"Noooooooooooo!" he was blasted in to the sky, in the same way team rocket blasts off on the Pok mon Anim .  
>"Oh thanks!" David said, "You saved my life!"<br>"Don't mention it" said Aden.  
>"I saw how much you tried to stop them."<br>"As an award for trying to help me out, I want you to take one of these Mareep on you're journey with you."  
>"Really? David asked and yelled.<br>"Yep" said Aden.  
>"Thanks! I honestly don't know what to say!" shouted David.<br>"Don't mention it" said Aden.  
>"Yes! My second Pok mon!" said David.<br>"I'll see some of the information on my new Pok mon in the Pok dex!"  
>"Its fleece grows continually. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week."<br>"Well, I know why Mareep are so handy to have in farming now, but I want to know more of what it can do in battle" said David.  
>"Its fluffy coat swells to double when static electricity builds up. Touching it can be shocking."<br>"So, I have two Pok mon that can cause problems for the sposer when touched" said David.  
>"That's pretty cool!"<br>later:

"I'm going to have to go now Aden" Said David.  
>"Okay" Aden replied, "I knew you'd be living soon."<br>"Bye Aden!" yelled David wyle waving.  
>"Bye David, best of luck in what ever goal you are persuing!" Aden yelled back.<br>"Hmmm. That reminds me, what am I doing here?" David thought.  
>"I've always asumed I was going to battle the gyms and get the 8 badges of Johto."<br>"I guess thats what I'll do!"

I hope you liked this Chapter!  
>Please tell me how this chapter was, and how the series as a whole is going so far.<br>Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5 A day in Dayspring city

Chapter Five:  
>A day in Dayspring city.<br>Walking, walking.  
>"I hope we reach a Pok mon center soon" David moned.<br>"It was around 7 P.M. and he'd been walking since some time around 1 p.m.  
>Nidoran had wanted out of it's Pok ball earlier, so it was walking beside him.<br>It looked as if Nidoran was also getting tired.  
>"Nidoran return" David said, returning the Pok mon to it's Pok ball.<br>"Atleast you can return in to you're Pok ball" David said.  
>"Wish I could."<br>He walked on a little farther, and found a sign that said.  
>"Dayspring city 10 miles."<br>"10 miles?" David moned, "There's no way I can walk 10 more miles."  
>"Looks like I'll be camping tonight."<br>"Go Nidoran!"  
>"I need you to help me set up the tent" David told the Pok mon.<br>"Nido, nid nid nidoran!"  
>It was getting even darker by time the tent was all set up.<br>David checked the time on his watch.  
>"7:42 p.m.<br>"It is a little early yet to sleep, but I'll get some rest" David said.  
>It wasn't long before he did fall asleep.<br>He woke up to a Houndour's howl, but it was several several miles away.  
>"aaaaaaaawwwww" he yawned.<br>"That means it's almost morning."  
>"If only the Houndour didn't howl in the early morning, then I'd still be asleep."<br>"Well, no matter now, I'll just pack up, and be on my way."  
>He stretched, and then started putting up the tent.<br>"I hope we get to dayspring city soon Nidoran, cause I'm starved!" said David.  
>"Nid nid" was Nidoran's only response.<br>2 hours later:  
>"Nidoran, we're finally here!"<br>They had reached Dayspring city, and David was understandibly overjoyed.  
>He first went to the little Pok center, and dropped off Nidoran and Mareep to be recovered.<br>Wyle he was wating, he decided to head over to the Pok mart.  
>"How may I help you?" A girl behind a counter asked him.<br>"I would like to buy 10 Pok balls" David said.  
>"This should cover it."<br>David handed her a little wod of money.  
>"Right. Thankyou sir" The lady said.<br>She went in to the back of the shop, and came back with 10 Pok balls, just as he had requested.  
>"Here you go sir" She said.<br>"Is there anything else you need?"  
>"Um no thankyou" David said.<br>He returned to the Pok center, where his Pok mon were wating in they're Pok balls, fully healed and ready to go.  
>David over heard 2 men talking.<br>"You lost in violet city?"  
>"Yeah I did."<br>it was 2 men setting at a table eating some kind of stu.  
>"So you came back here to train?"<br>"Yep."  
>The first man was about 21 years old with a powerful build, wile the other was probably 18, and was skinny as you can possibly be at that age with out having some kind of dezeese.<br>"There's a trainer, why don't you go fight him?" asked the 21 year old.  
>"Cause I didn't notice the little runt" said the 18 year old.<br>"Huh, me? who you calling runt?" David asked.  
>He was hurt from the insult.<br>"Oh the midget knows how to talk" jeered the 21 year old, "isn't that cute?"  
>"I'm not a migit! I'm only tenn!" said David razing his voice.<br>"Then battle my friend" said the 21 year old.  
>"It's a deal!" said David determinely.<br>"Go Vulpix!" the 21 year old said.  
>"Excuse me, no fighting in the Pok center" said Nurse Joy.<br>"We'll take this out side migit" said the 18 year old.  
>They moved outside, and David said.<br>"Go Mareep!"  
>"So my opponent is Vulpix" Thought David.<br>"Wonder what the Pok dex has to say."  
>"If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself, it feigns injury to fool the enemy."<br>"Seems sneaky" thought David.  
>"Go Mareep!" David yelled, sending out his new Pok mon, Mareep.<br>"Vulpix use confuse ray!" comanded the 18 year old.  
>"Mareep, thunderwave!" yelled David at Mareep.<br>The confuse ray colided with the thunder wave, and neither Pok mon suffered statis injury.  
>"Vulpix, you can do better then that, use ember!" the 18 year old said.<br>Vulpix used the ember attack, and hit Mareep in the face.  
>"Mareep, use thunder Wave!" said David.<br>"Vulpix, avoid it, and use quick attack! the 18 year old said.  
>The vulpix didn't fully dodge the thunder wave, but it didn't matter, because the Quick attack hit it's mark, and Mareep fainted.<br>"Game set, and match!" sneared the 18 year old.  
>"You're more pothetic then I ever could have emagined" said the 18 year old.<br>"I'll show you!" shouted David, more infuriated then ever.  
>David ran toards the Pok mart.<br>"Hey wate!" the 18 year old yelled, "Don't you have another Pok mon?"  
>"Ur yes" said David turning around .<br>"Then this battle isn't over" the 18 year old said.  
>"Okay then, go Nidoran!" David said.<br>"Nidoran use your hornattack!" He told Nidoran.  
>"Vulpix willow wisp!" the 18 year old said.<br>Nidoran ran right in to the attack with hornattack, but was able to hit Vulpix full on with hornattack.  
>"Vulp pix."<br>Vulpix fell down fainted.  
>"Return, Vulpix, great job" said the 18 year old.<br>"Go Machop!" the 18 year old said, releasing the Pok mon from it's ball.  
>"Hmm." David wondered.<br>He pulled out his dex and looked up Machop.  
>"Always brimming with power, it passes time by lifting boulders. Doing so makes it even stronger."<br>"Hmmm" David thought, "Maybe I can over power it with speed!"  
>"But Nidoran is burned, so I don't know how long he'll be able to battle."<br>"Nidoran, use tackle attack!" David told his Pok mon.  
>"Machop, hit it with lowkick as it comes toards you!" Yelled the 18 year old.<br>The Machop got ready to attack.  
>"Nidoran, turn around and run away!" David said.<br>Nidoran flipped over trying to stop the tackle attack, and lowkickmissed him.  
>Machop fell over not expecting to miss.<br>"Now Nidoran, use hornattack!" Yelled David.  
>"Machop, try to get up and use you're lowkick again!" the 18 year old told his Machop.<br>Machop was bearly up when it was nocked down again by hornattack.  
>Machop fainted.<br>"Well, you're not as bad as I thought" said the 18 year old.  
>"Now you have to fight me!" demanded the 21 year old.<br>"Okay, but take back you're insult, I'm 5 foot 2 inches, and that isn't that small!" demanded David.  
>"Only if you can beat me in a Pok mon battle" The 21 year old said.<br>"By the way, my name is Kenith" said the 21 year old.  
>"I'm Alvin" said the 18 year old.<br>"I'm David" David said.  
>"Then lets get started! Go Audino!" Kenith said, throwing his Pok ball.<br>"Hold on a sec" David said, "I have to get my Pok mon healed."  
>He went in to the Pok center, and returned with his Pok mon healed.<br>"Now, Audino huh?" said David.  
>"I've never even heard of this Pok mon, wonder what dexter can tell me."<br>"Audino, the Hearing Pok mon."  
>"It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling."<br>"So it's a living Stethiscope" said David.  
>"I choose you! Go Nidoran!" David said.<br>"Audino, use Psyshock now!" said Kenith.  
>"Wow!" exclamed David, "What kind of attack is that!"<br>"Can my Pok dex skan attacks?" David asked himself.  
>"Inflicts damage based on the target's Defense, not Special Defense."<br>"Psyshock is a Psychic type attack."  
>"Is audino psychic type?" asked David.<br>"Idiet of corse not, Audino is a Normal type" said Kenith.  
>The psyshock hit Nidoran very quickly, emobalizing it for a few seconds.<br>"Nidoran use Hornattack!" yelled David.  
>"Heh, don't you know you probably can use the attack double kick which would be way more effective?" Asked Kenith mockingly.<br>"Just let me battle how I want" said David.  
>The horn hit Audino, causing it to stagger.<br>"Audino, use Recover!" said Kenith.  
>"Nidoran hit it with double kick before it can finish healing!" David told Nidoran.<br>It worked, Audino fainted, and Kenith returned it to it's pok ball.

"Aren't you going to use you're next Pok mon?" asked David.  
>"Audino is my only Pok mon" said Kenith.<br>"Oh" said David.  
>Kenith and Alvin left the city, going the way that David had just came from that morning.<p>

"Well Nidoran, there isn't a gym here" said David.  
>"We'll stay here the rest of the day, and sleep in the Pok mon center tonight."<br>"In the morning, we'll keep traveling."  
>David noticed a sign.<br>It said:  
>"The first gym is located in Violet city."<br>"Violet city here we come!" said David.  
>He went inside the Pok mon center to look at the map, then he went out side to relax.<p>

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5!  
>Don't forget to tell me how I'm doing so far. <p>


	7. Chapter 6 Several Importent events

Chapter six:  
>Several importent events David was passing through a small town called Charygrove City.<br>Earlier that morning, he had woken up at the Dayspring city Pok mon center.  
>He had made haste to leave and start his traveling again.<br>It was about 3:30 in the afternoon when he reached Charygrove city.  
>A sign read:<br>"The north path leading toards violet city has been blocked, due to beliefs that a Team UFO hideout of some kind is located in Violet city.  
>The ways out of Violet city are also being watched.<br>We will stop at nothing' to stop them."  
>"Damn it!" David said not believing his eyes.<br>"Wate, there's more."  
>The sign continued:<br>"All Pok mon trainers possessing a Pok dex with picture varification and other details may show they're dex to a guard and pass."  
>"Well, I guess there wasn't anything to get upset about afterall" David said relieved.<br>"Please show me you're Pok dex" demanded the guard when David aproached the exit.  
>"Umm," David trailed off.<br>"Isn't that Lio?" thought David.  
>Lio was the Team UFO member who was trying to still the Mareep at Aden's farm.<br>"You again,,, I mean this Pok dex is fine, gooo!" said Lio, sounding nervice.  
>"Um, not right now, I've got to stop at the Pok center" said David, trying to get away.<br>"Oh no you don't" said Lio.  
>He pressed a few buttons and blerd David's picture beyond recognition.<br>"Help help!" Lio screamed, "Imposter!"  
>"He's a Team UFO member trying to escape with a Mareep and a Nidoran he stull!"<br>David new that getting out would be dificult, so he ran away before Lio could show him to a police officer.  
>He punched Lio in the nose, and ran passed him.<br>"God that person just made my life dificult" David said panting.  
>"If I could just get somebody to repare my Pok dex" He thought.<br>He fell down very tired.  
>"Atleast I'll be safe here for a few minutes.<br>"Hey you!" said a man.  
>David got to his feet quickly.<br>"Come in side, you look tired" said the man.  
>"N-no thanks" David said.<br>"Whats the matter?" asked the man.  
>"You see, a Team UFO member is posing as a guard and he tryed to get everybody to believe I was a Team UFO member" said David, the words rushing out of his mouth.<br>"Why didn't you just show them you're Pok dex?" asked the man.  
>"The team UFO member did something to it and my picture is all blerd" said David.<br>"I see" said the man, "but why did this man want to falsely incriminate you?"  
>"He is still mad over when I stopped him from steeling all of the Mareeps from Aden's farm" said David.<br>"Aden?" asked the man, "I'm pretty sure I know who you're talking about."  
>"Holdon a sec."<br>The man went inside for about 5 minutes, and then returned to his porch.  
>"Aden has confirmed that you are who you say you are" said the man.<br>"However, thats not enough for everybody else to automatically believe you."  
>"My name is MR. Pok mon, and I actually work on Pok dexes" mr. Pok mon said.<br>"I can now fix you're picture if you'll just hand me you're Pok dex" he continued.  
>David walked over to the porch and handed him the dex.<br>He opened some kind of debug menu, and hit restore user image.  
>It popped up a message saying:<br>"error no restoration point located in Pok dex drive e12bh7hho2."  
>He then went to a password screen and intered some password David couldn't see.<br>It brought up a rewind data menu.  
>He re set the time to 10 hours ago.<br>After that, he hit save admin modifications, and went back to desplay user image.  
>His image was there, undistorted, and odviously David Grey.<br>"There we go!" said mr. Pok mon happily.  
>"If you have any trouble with the police, just tell them to contact me" said mr. Pok mon.<br>David said thanks and began to leave, but mr. Pok mon stopped him.  
>"It's just accurred to me.""<br>"Isn't that guard probably helping Team UFO escape?" "Oh crap you're right!" exclamed David.  
>"I'll go back and-"<br>"No you won't!" said mr. Pok mon cutting him off, "If you go that way the police might stop you, no questions asked, no Pok dexes checked."  
>"Or worse."<br>"What if the team UFO member stops you?"  
>I didn't think of that" David said.<br>"Exactly" Mr. Pok mon said.  
>"I'll go the way you came, and you contenu you're way to Violet city ok?" asked Mr. Pok mon.<br>"Okay if you put it that way" said David.  
>David began again to head toards Violet city.<br>As soon as he was out of sight of Mr. Pok mon, 2 team UFO members ran out of the bushes.  
>"I had a hunch you'd find a way out of my little trick" the first man said, who was Lio.<br>"Meet my little friend, Lex, the Violet city guard" Lio said.  
>"Oh for the love of Pok mon!" shouted David, "You guys must have grunts everywhere!"<br>"Hehhehheh" Lex chuckled.  
>"Now, prepare for the most senceless beating you've ever had!" Lio said.<br>"Go Zubat!" Lio said, throwing the Pok ball.  
>"Go Sandile!" said Lex.<br>"Urrrrr must resist the urg to look up in Pok dex" David thought.  
>"This is no time for that."<br>"Go Nidoran!" he said out loud.  
>"Zubat use wingattack!" Lio said.<br>"Sandile use bite!" said lex.  
>"This isn't fare! one on two is rediculous!" Yelled David infuriated.<br>"Hey you guys, if you both battle, then I can battle with this guy who ever he is!"  
>A girl with pink hair tied in a ponytail ran up and confrunted them.<br>Her eyes were the same color as David's, and she wore a black shurt and bluejeans.  
>"Go Munna!" the girl said.<br>"Use confusion Munna!" The confusion hit Zubat, causing it to faint, but Sandile was left untouched.  
>"Quick do something" the girl wispered.<br>"Oh right, Nidoran, doubleKick!" David said.  
>It hit Sandile, and the girl told her Munna to use a pound attack.<br>The Sandile fainted, and they ran away.  
>"Looks like we beat those guys" said the girl. "by the way, my name is Rose Brinx."<br>"Rose, what a beautiful name" thought David.  
>"Thanks for saving me."<br>"I'm David Grey" David said.  
>"Don't mention it" she said.<br>"Well, where you headed?" asked David.  
>"Toards the Johto league, currently aiming for Violet city for my first gym badge" Rose answered.<br>"W-we could travel together, I mean, we're going in the same direction" David said blushing a little.  
>"Yeah that'll be cool" she replied.<p>end of this chapter.<br>Well, you see here I've given David a traveling companion, and I've made another attack by Team UFO, and a few other importent events here.  
>I hop you enjoyed!<br>Review and tell me what you think!  
>It is appreciated <p>


	8. Chapter 7 Smells Like Violet City!

I love this chapter.  
>You get to see some emotion, and our duo get closer to that gym badge.<br>So with out ferther delay, I present Chapter Seven:  
>Smells like Violet city!<br>ring-ring-ring ring-ring-ring phone call phone call.  
>Ring-ring-ring ring-ring-ring phone call phone call.<br>David's Pok dex, which also functions as a Telephone was ringing.  
>"Hello" said David, picking up the phone.<br>"Hey David, it's me you're mom" the voice on the other side said.  
>"Oh hi mom" david answered.<br>"Are you doing okay?" asked his mom.  
>"Yes I'm fine mom" replied David.<br>He was wondering if this was tecnequly a lie, but he thought that even if it was, he didn't want to worry her about it.  
>"Oh, mom, I met a girl named Rose yesterday, and we're traveling together" David said.<br>"Oh thats great!" his mom said, "Just remember to stay out of trouble, if you know what I mean."  
>"Mom, who do you think I am? Tiger Woods?" he asked jokingly.<br>"No. Listen, I've got to go, so stay safe!" his mom said.  
>"Right mom, see you then" David said and hung up the phone.<p>"I'm sure glad Rose wasn't around to hear that conversation, embarassing!" David thought.<br>He walked to a river where Rose was filling some water bottles with water.  
>"You almost finished?" asked David.<br>"We need to hit the road."  
>"Almost" She answered.<br>"This is the last bottle."  
>"So, how close do you think it is till we reach Violet city?" asked David, "I'm dying for a gym battle."<br>"So am I" said Rose.  
>"I'd say maybe another half day's traveling."<br>She finished filling the bottle, so she screwed on the lid and put the bottle in her backpack.  
>"Okay, already to go!" Rose said.<br>"Before we leave, you want to have a battle?" asked David.  
>"Umm. Sure" she said unsertenly.<br>"Whats the matter scared?" asked David.  
>"Scared? I saved you're ass from serten distruction yesterday, so there's nothing to be scared of" she said.<br>"Go Munna!"  
>"Now would be a great time to finally search this pok dex for data on Munna!" thought David.<br>"Munna, the Dream Eater Pok mon."  
>"Munna always float in the air. People whose dreams are eaten by them forget what the dreams had been about."<br>"I must be near a Munna every night" said David stupidly.  
>"Heheheh, but Munna aren't the only reason you don't remember you're dreams" said Rose.<br>"Nidoran would not be a good Pok mon to use here, so go Mareep!" David said, throwing the ball in the air and releasing the electric Sheep Pok mon.  
>"Mareep, start things off with a thundershock attack!" yelled David.<br>"Munna, reflect!" Rose said quickly.  
>The Thundershock hit munna, but a wall of energy created by Reflect countered the attack, leaving no harm to Munna.<br>"Fine, use Tackle!" said David.  
>"Munna, use you're psychic powers to send him hurling backwards" she said.<br>It worked.  
>The tackle was stopped in mid air by Munna's psychic powers.<br>"We've got to think of something!" said David to Mareep.  
>"Mareep jump!" said David.<br>"He must be trying some other power attack, this time powering up with jumps" thought Rose.  
>"Munna, send it backwards again!" Rose said aloud.<br>"Now Mareep, go backwards of you're own accord and use thunderwave!" said David, putting his plan in to action.  
>"What the!" she exclamed.<br>Thunderwave hit it's target, and Munna was paralized.  
>"Munna return!" Rose said, knowing it was still able to battle, but wanted to use it at a later time.<br>"Go Starly!" Rose said solecting one of her Pok balls.  
>"Starly, I think I remember this one" thought David, but reaching for his Pok dex anyway.<br>"Starly, the Starling Pok mon."  
>"Usually with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when alone. Its cries are very strident."<br>"Yes, I remember" He thought.  
>"Mareep, use you're thunderbolt attack" said David.<br>Rose odviously wasn't ready for an attack like that, and let Starly take the whole blast.  
>"Auhhh!" she shouted, fealing pain for her Pok mon.<br>"Starly, try a quickattack" Rose said.  
>This time it was David's turn to be caught off guard.<br>He wasn't expecting Starly to recover so quickly.  
>"Marrre eeep."<br>The Pok mon fainted, leaving Starly victorious.  
>"Go Nidoran!" shouted David.<br>"Starly, use wingattack" Rose said.  
>"Counter it with Hornattack Nidoran" said David.<br>The two Pok mon colided, leaving Starly stunned on impact, due in part to the effects of Thunderbolt.  
>"Now, use Poison sting!" said David.<br>This was just to much for the Starly, and it fainted.  
>"Go munna!" she said, removing the first Pok ball from it's stot.<br>"Okay, we've gotta make this quick" thought David.  
>"Nidoran doublekick!" David said.<br>"Munna, confusion! said Rose.  
>Doublekick landed a direct hit on Munna, but the Confusion hit him full on.<br>"Nidoran! Get up!" yelled David in desperation.  
>The Pok mon complied, and was ready for another charge.<br>"We've got to stay away from it" thought David.  
>"Nidoran run back and use Poison sting" said David.<br>"Think you can get away that way uhh?" asked Rose.  
>"Munna, use psywave!" Rose said.<br>A lot of energy burst out from Munna, completely deaming Poison sting worthless.  
>It hit Nidoran in his chest area, and he fell over fainted.<br>"Looks like I won!" Selibrated Rose.  
>"Urg, we'll see who gets a gym badge first, then I'll show you!" said David.<br>"Then come on, lets get started" said Rose.  
>They did the last of the packing, and were soon on the road to Violet city again.<p>

Meanwile:  
>It was dark.<br>Lio and Lex were setting on the floor.  
>Jacob Chaos stood over them with his merceless glare.<br>"You failed?" he asked already knowing the answer.  
>"I-it wasn't exact-tly f-failing sir" Said Lio, "We did get the whole organization of Team UFO out of Violet city unharmed."<br>"Well, at least you didn't fail the easyist of tasks" The leader said.  
>"But because of you're failure, I'm setting you full time on catching that Pok mon trainer" said they're Leader.<br>He honestly didn't care what happened to the Pok mon trainer, David as Lio had said his name was.  
>He just wanted Lio out of his way so he didn't mess up the whole damned project.<br>Lex could go too as far as he was concerned.  
>"Perminately? chasing him?" asked Lio.<br>"Yes, that is, until you catch him and steil his Pok mon" the leader replied.

Back with our duo:

"Ummm... You smell that?" asked Rose.  
>"What?" David responded.<br>"That smell, it's the smell of Violet city" Rose said.  
>David took a long breath and thought he realized what she ment.<br>"Yeah, I think so" he said.  
>"It's the smell of a gym badge! The smell of new Pok mon!" Rose said extaticly.<br>"I was born here, you know" she continued.  
>"No, I didn't know that" David answered.<br>"I lived here for 6 years, then my parents moved to the Hoenn region where they met they're deaths" said Rose, starting to get a sad tone to her voice.  
>"How sad" said David, "How old were you?"<br>"About 8" she answered him sadly.  
>"H... I uhh, urr, How did they die?" he asked wondering how to ask her with out making her sad.<br>"They died in a cave called nusturf" she said, "There was a cave in and..."  
>"I see" said David.<br>"I'm urr... so sorry" David stuttered unsertenly.  
>"I was about over it when my older brother, Ronold Brinx went messing" Rose sad starting to cry.<br>"They found h-h-him d-d-dead lying on top of his best, favorite, friend, Pok mon, Lillipup-p-p" She continued sorrifully.  
>"Thats aweful!" David said with conviction.<br>"Y-yeah I kn-now" she cried.  
>"I don't know what it's like to lose a friend or family member" David said.<br>"I'm ... real sad you're going through this" David simpathized.  
>A little later, she was done crying and they continued.<br>A little later, they reached Violet city, and they headed for the Pok center.  
>"Hello! my name is nurse joy, how can I help you?" she asked.<br>"We need to rest up our Pok mon here" they said.  
>"Okay" nurse Joy said.<br>She took they're Pok balls and told them to go ahead and make them selves at home, as they'd probably be spending the night here.  
>They did.<br>The luxorious night came and went, however.  
>All to soon, they were back out of the Pok center and on they're way to the first gym.<br>In frunt of the gym, a man stood holding a sign.  
>"The Gym Leader is currently away with officer Jenny trying to find out ware Team UFO has escaped too."<br>"He might not be back for several hours."  
>" Trainers may wish to head in to our town's landmark, sprout tower."<br>"This tower is perfect for trainers training to fight Falkner."

"Well, I guess we needed training anyway" said David.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
>This isn't a really short chapter I don't think.<br>Soon, I'm going to try to make a long chapter, and eventually, a text movie perhaps.  
>That would be fun!<br>Anyway just tell me what you thought of this chapter. 


	9. Chapter eight  Mark of a hero

Author's note:  
>I'm going on vacation, so I wrote this wrather long chapter to make up for it.<br>Chapter Eight:  
>Mark of a hero!<br>To David, the tower at first seemed altitudinous, but in actuality, it was not to big.  
>Note:<br>altitudinous meens "indefinitely high"  
>The reason it seemed like this is because he hadn't seen many towers in his life.<br>He had taken a field trip to Lavender town when he was 6, but it had been a long time since then.  
>"Bellsprout, Bellsprout!"<br>A Pok mon jumped at them soon after they had intered the tower.  
>"I would remember this Pok mon anywhere" said David, "My best friend, and a big rival, named Joeseph got one for his Pok mon trainers school partner."<br>"I know how to battle it, too" David continued.  
>"It looks pretty cool" said Rose.<br>"I'm gonna catch it!" she yelled with_determination in her voice.  
>"Go Munna!" she said.<br>"Bell bel l l l l sprout."  
>The Munna appeared, and the Bellsprout gathered itself ready for a fight.<br>"Bellssprooouuuuu!"  
>Bellsprout lonched a powerful Razor Leaf at Munna.<br>"Munna, use psybeam!" Rose said, sounding a little bit Worried.  
>Suddenly, an earsplitting clap of thunder rumbled in the sky, letting them no that the expected thunderstormwas here.<br>"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"  
>The bellsprout ran away, and out of site.<br>"Damn it!" Rose swore, "I might have caught that Pok mon!"  
>She was odviously stressed.<br>"It's my turn to be looking at the Pok dex now" Rose said.  
>"Bellsprout, the Flower Pok mon."<br>"Even though its body is extremely skinny, it is blindingly fast when catching its prey."  
>"It odviously runs like that when scared too!" she said exasperated.<br>"It's not the end of the world, I'm sure there's more where that came from" said David optimistically.  
>There was some walking, then a trainer who came here to train challenged David to a battle.<br>"I'll go on wile you battle him" said Rose, "Theres no sense in wating arround."  
>"We'll meat up at the Pok mon center in 4 hours k?" she asked.<br>"Yeah ok" David answered.  
>"Now, let us battle!" the man who challenged him to a battle said.<br>His name was Mark.  
>"Go Hoothoot!" Mark said.<br>"Go Mareep!" yelled David.  
>The Pok mon came out, and began to look at they're apposers.<br>He pulled out his Pok dex, and looked up Hoothoot.  
>"Hoothoot, the Owl Pok mon."<br>"It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen."  
>The machine blinked, and desplayed some more data.<br>"It marks time precisely. Some countries consider it to be a wise friend, versed in the world s ways."  
>"Hmm!" David thought, "That there is an amazing Pok mon!"<br>"Hold the battle" David said, "would you be willing to trade that Hoothoot?" David asked.  
>David had an emence love for Flying Pok mon, ever since trainers school where he aquired a Pidgey as a learning partner.<br>"Hm?" Mark asked.  
>He then continued, not wating for a response.<br>"There happens to be one Pok mon I'm trading for."  
>"Who?" questioned David.<br>"A Pok mon called Gastly" Mark answered.  
>"Al right see yah!" David said rapidly, running ferther in the tower.<br>"Wha? what about our battle?" Mark asked, but David had already ran out of earshot.  
>Mark noticed 2 Pok balls, one empty, and one containing a Nidoran.<br>"These must have been David's Pok mon" Mark thought.  
>"Return Mareep" Mark said.<br>The Pok mon did as he said, much to his surprise.

...

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" David yelled in horror.  
>2 gastly, and 3 rattata cornered him.<br>He had just reached for Nidoran's Pok ball, but realizing the horible truth.

"I left my Pok mon with MARK!"  
>"yIIIIIIIIII!" he yelled again.<br>"Go Pok ball!" He said in desparation, not caring who it hit, just wanting to catch it so he could escape with his life.  
>It hit a Gastly.<br>The Gastly odviously wasn't expecting this move, and was unprepared to escape.  
>It clicked completely shut, under the ownership of David Grey.<br>"Go Gastly!" he said.  
>"Gaaaaastlyyy."<br>"Use you're umm" David thought, "What are Gastly's attacks!"  
>"Oh yeah, I know, use your lick attack!" David told Gastly.<br>Gastly didn't know who to aim for, but he did know that Lick would do 0 damage to a Rattata, but a lot to a Gastly, so he attacked the other Gastly.  
>The lick attack hit him, and he became paralized.<br>"Good job gastly" David congradulated.  
>"Finish it off with another Lick attack!" said David.<br>The Gastly, unable to move, was hit with lick, and fell unconcious.  
>"Now, we've gotta get out of here!" yelled David, "Return!"<br>He returned gastly, and jumped over Rattata.  
>He landed on the other side, and bolted down the Tower.<p>

...  
>"Who are you?" asked Mark.<br>He was cornered by Lio.  
>Lio had figured out that Mark had David's Pok mon, because he overheard Mark trying to haller for David.<br>'I uhh..." Mark said.  
>He really didn't know what to say.<br>Lio stretched out a hand, and smacked Mark in the face.  
>Mark's head hit the wall, and he automatically reached up to feal for any damage.<br>Lio stull the 2 Pok balls, disregarding the others.  
>"See yah around then" Lio snickered and ran out of the tower.<br>Mark quickly got to his feet, and chased the man.  
>Go Sanshrew!" he said, throwing one of his Pok balls.<br>"Sanshrew, use poison sting!" he told Sanshrew.  
>The Pok mon obeyed, and shot the Poison at Lio.<br>"What the hell?" he exclamed falling to his nees.  
>"Sanshrew, use Furyswipes!" Mark said.<br>"No wait!" Lio cried out, "You can have the Pok balls."  
>Lio threw the Pok balls up in the air, and Mark tried to catch them.<br>However, Lio got quickly up, and ran off.  
>"Damn you Lio!" cursed Mark.<br>He did manage to catch the Pok balls, though.  
>He ran back in to the tower to find David.<p>

"Now, go Pok ball!"  
>Shake, shake, more shaking, more shaking, ... ... click!<br>"I caught Bellsprout!" Said Rose in triomph.  
>She had been looking for one all day, and just now found one.<br>She looked at her Pok dex, which said the time was 5:37 P.M.  
>"Oh!" she exclamed, "I'm 7 minutes late to go see David at the Pok center!"<br>She ran in to the Pok center at 5:45.  
>They weren't their.<br>She wated, and wated.  
>It was 6:30 when she started to worry.<br>"I've got to find him!" she said, and with that, left the Pok center.

It was 6:25, and Mark still hadn't found David.  
>He was walking to the top again to look for him their.<br>Finally, at 6:42, he found David looking for his Pok mon.  
>"You've gott em right?" asked David.<br>"You're Pok mon?" asked Mark teasingly.  
>"Do you?" David asked again.<br>"Yes yes" Mark said..  
>"Well, since we're already up here, why don't we battle the tower master?" asked Mark.<br>"Tower's master?" asked David.  
>"He's an elderly man who lives, trains, and aposes at the top of the tower" Mark explaind.<br>"Hmmmm!" David said, "sounds challenging!"  
>"I'll do it!" David said.<br>They finished the treck up the tower, and entered the topmost floor.  
>An elderly man with graying hair was setting, stroking his Bellsprout.<br>"So, you are more challengers?" asked the elder in a raspy voice.  
>"Well, he is" said Mark pointing at David, "I personally am training to become a Pok mon PROF."<br>"You're training to be a Pok mon PROF.?" both David and the elder said in unisin.  
>"Yes" was Mark's only reply.<br>"There you are David!" said a odviously inraged Rose.  
>"I've been looking for you forever!" she yelled, "Why didn't you show up at the Pok mon center like we agreed!"<br>"I- uh- I lost my Pok mon, then I had to go find Mark" said David.  
>"Who the hell is Mark" she questioned.<br>"Him" David said, pointing at Mark.  
>(Now, I will discribe Mark)<br>He is a tall 17 year old man.  
>He ware's bluejeans, with a swetshurt.<br>His hair is cut short, and he wares glasses.  
>"Oh" said Rose, beginning to calm down.<br>"Sheesh" thought David.  
>"Now we must begin our battle" the elder said.<br>"Go Hoothoot!"  
>"Hoothoot again!" David said, remembering the agreement he had with Mark.<br>"Go Nidoran!" David said.  
>"Hoothoot, confusion!" the elder said.<br>"Nidoran, fall backwards!" Yelled David.  
>It didn't work.<br>On the contrary, it seemed to have done more damage.  
>"Nidoran, hornattack!" David said.<br>"Hoothoot, peck!" the elder comanded, with impressive reaction speed for his age.  
>The hornattack landed it's mark.<br>However, Peck did it's part of hurting Nidoran.  
>"Hoothoot, finish it with Tackle" The elder said.<br>"hooooooo!"  
>"Nidoran, Tackle!" said David, trying to react fast.<br>The Tackles colided, and Nidoran was the victor.  
>"Hoothoot, return" the elder said.<br>"Go Abra!" the elder said.  
>"Nidoran hornattack" said David.<br>"Abra, Teleport" the elder comanded.  
>The Pok mon complied, and teleported out of Nidoran's way.<br>Nidoran came crashing in to the wall, and fainted.  
>"Holdon a sec" said David.<br>He walked over to Mark and said:  
>"Can we trade now?"<br>"Of corse" said Mark.  
>They traded Pok balls, Mark now with Gastly, and David now with Hoothoot.<br>"Go Hoothoot!" said David excitedly.  
>"OK hoothoot, use forsight!" David comanded, "Then use you're gust attack!"<br>The elder knew it would be pointless trying to teleport away, so he told Abra to use reflect.  
>This would have worked, however, the Gust was lonched and hit Abra first.<br>"Abra!" yelled the elder.  
>"Come on, use Psybeam!" the elder told Abra.<br>"Hoothoot, use confusion!" David said.  
>The 2 psychic attacks hit they're target, and both Pok mon fell.<br>"Return" they both said.  
>"Go Mareep!" said David.<br>"Go Bellsprout!" said the elder.  
>"Thunderwave!" David told Mareep.<br>"Bellsprout, dodge, and use vinewhip!" the elder countered.  
>Bellsprout easily dodged, and vinewhiped Mareep.<br>The side effect from this was that Bellsprout became Paralized, so dodging the Thunderwave was completely pointless.  
>"Bellsprout, use acid!" the elder said.<br>"Mareep, thundershock" David said.  
>The acid hit mareep, and the Thundershock hit Bellsprout, but they were both ready for more.<br>"Mareep Tackle!" David said.  
>"Bellsprout, Razorleaf!" said the elder.<br>Mareep was knocked off balance from the attack, and fell over fainted.  
>"Looks like I won" said the tower elder, "You might want to strategize more."<br>They left the tower, and David asked Rose a question.  
>"Why didn't you battle the elder of the Sprout Tower?"<br>"I'm not really a gotta beat em all type" said Rose, "I mean, I was when I met you, but I've realized that battle ends in chaos."  
>She probably had this attitude because of the death of so many of her family members.<p>

later that night at the Pok center, Mark aproached David.  
>"Hey David, I was wondering if I could come on you're journey with you?" Mark asked.<br>"Of corse!" said David happily, "I was personally hoping you'd say that."  
>The trio slept well that night, knowing they had new friends, and new challenges on the way.<p>

So things don't get confusing, here are the characters matched up with they're respective Pok mon.  
>David's Pok mon: Nidoran(mail), Mareep, and Hoothoot.<br>Rose's Pok mon: Munna, Starly, and Bellsprout.  
>Mark's Pok mon: Gastly, Sanshrew, and Bronzor, allthough Bronzor currently hasn't been publically mentioned in a chapter.<br>Well? How was this one?  
>I personally like it cause it is how I determined that his friends wouldn't be battling gyms, and how Mark joins the group.. <p>


	10. Chapter 9 Falkner's Flying Fury!

I'm not sure if anyone is really even reading this fic.  
>If you have reached this chapter, then I thank you.<br>However, a story can not live with out readers.  
>So, until people actual start reviewing or reading, I will quit.<br>This fic won't be forgotten, all though I will try to write another.  
>Until then, enjoy this chapter, the mid series pilot.<br>also, something else importent.  
>I will be writing battle seens differently to make it easier on me.<br>example:  
>Ash: "Pikachu use thunder!"<br>Pikachu prepares to shock Vulpix.  
>Brock: "Vulpix counter with firespin!"<br>if you don't like that change let me know in a review.  
>One final thing.<br>When people or Pok mon think, I'm going to put it beginning with * and ending in *.  
>Chapter Nine:<br>Falkner's flying fury!  
>The Trio of Pok mon travelers were just waking up from they're well deserved sleep at the Violet city Pok mon center.<br>They went and ate breakfast at a nice restaurant wile they still were in the city.  
>Afterwards, they headed directly for the Pok mon gym.<br>"You kids again?" asked the gym guard.  
>"Yes" said David.<br>"The gym leader is back, and I'm sure he'd be more then happy to battle you" said the Guard, moving aside and letting them enter the gym.  
>The gym was lit by a standard lightbolb, but David had the sneaking suspicion that it was powered through Pok mon means.<br>Then again, he really didn't know.  
>He walked slowly, but confidently.<br>Soon, he reached the gym's in door stadium where Falkner stood waiting for his next challenger.  
>Falkner studied David for a moment.<br>"You are new at this aren't you?" Falkner asked.  
>"Urr, how did you know?" Asked David.<br>"Well, I took in to account that you look very young, in contrast with you having no gym badges, and well, it sort of fits together." Replied Falkner.  
>David was a little discouraged at the fact that Falkner new so quickly, and easily that he was a beginner, but it didn't last long.<br>He realized that Falkner hasn't seen him battle.  
>"Ur, can we get on with the match?" Asked David nervicely.<br>"Sure sure" the gym leader replied, "but I need to explain something to you."  
>"lately, several gym leader's Pok mon have been becoming so strong and well experienced, that the Pok mon league banned them from compeating in gym battles." Falkner explained, and then continued.<br>"Infact, my Pidgey and Pidgeotto from when I first started are now 2 greatly powerful Pidgeot."  
>"So you must come to the conclusion that since Pok mon have been migrating from all the regions, my flying Pok mon arsonal is full of different species of Pok mon."<br>"In a brief summory, get ready for a pounding." Falkner concluded.  
>David already new Falkner would be a challenge, but the speech didn't make him feal any better.<br>"Go Wingull!" Falkner said.  
>David was interested in this Pok mon, but if you want to think about it, Falkner is an all flying type trainer, so naturally David is inthrawed by his team.<br>A quick pull and press of the dex, and it spouted information on Wingull.  
>**No pun intended**<br>Wingull, the Seagull Pok mon.  
>"It rides upon ocean winds as if it were a glider. In the winter, it hides food around its nest."<br>"Interesting Pok mon!" David commented.  
>"Whats that?" Asked Falkner, "Like my Wingull?"<br>"I like all flying type Pok mon." Stated David.  
>"You know kid, I'm starting to like you." said Falkner.<br>"A lot of Flying Pok mon are looked down on don't you think?" Falkner asked.  
>"Definitely." Answered David.<br>They realized they were in the middle of a battle, and they focused on that again.  
>"I choose you, Hoothoot!" David declaired, throwing his Pok ball containing the newly obtained Pok mon.<br>"A flying type." Said Falkner.  
>"Hoothoot are great Pok mon." Falkner admired.<br>"However, it will soon face the wrath of an unforgiving, powerful, Wingull!" Declaired Falkner.  
>Falkner: "Wingull, get ready."<br>David: "Hoothoot, use Peck!"  
>Hoothoot began flying toards Wingull preparing for a Peck attack.<br>Falkner: "Wingull, use Watergun now!"  
>The watergun hit Hoothoot full on and knocked him down.<br>Hoothoot just managed to avoid hitting the floor with exstreme force.  
>David new Hoothoot still could battle, but desided to return him.<br>David: "Hoothoot return!"  
>Hoothoot returned in to his Pok ball, and David threw Mareep's Pok ball.<br>"Mareeeeep!" Mareep said excitedly.  
>David: "Mareep, use Thunder Wave!"<br>Mareep lonched the Thunder Wave, and Wingull was paralized.  
>Falkner: "Wingull!"<br>David: "Great job Mareep, now use Thunder Shock!"  
>Mareep charged the electricity and scored a direct hit on Wingull.<br>However damaging that electric attack was, Wingull was still ready to fight.  
>David: "It's useless to use Wingull any more."<br>David: "He'll just get hurt worse."  
>Falkner: "I suppose so, but thats rediculous to lose that quickly."<br>Falkner: "Return Wingull!"  
>Falkner reached for his second Pok ball.<br>Falkner: "Go Doduo!"  
>"I wonder what this Pok mon is capable of." Wondered David.<br>A few button presses of the Pok dex, and information was both spoken, and desplayed.  
>"Doduo, the Twin Bird Pok mon."<br>"It races through grassy plains with powerful strides, leaving footprints up to four inches deep."  
>The dex continued, "DODUO s two heads never sleep at the same time. Its two heads take turns sleeping,<br>so one head can always keep watchDODUO s two heads never sleep at the same time. Its two heads take turns sleeping,  
>so one head can always keep watch while the other one sleeps."<br>The dex finished with a "DODUO s two heads contain completely identical brains. A scientific study reported that on rare occasions, there will be examples of this POK MON possessing different sets of brains."  
>David: "Sounds like our scientests have learned a lot about this Pok mon."<br>While he had been looking up information, Doduo had been gathering it's strength.  
>Falkner: "Doduo, use Triattack!"<br>David: "What the!"  
>David: Mareep jump!"<br>The Tri attack hit Mareep painfully.  
>Falkner: "Great!"<br>Falkner: "Finish it with Drill peck!"  
>Doduo missed Mareep, because Mareep had acted of his own acord and dodged the attack.<br>David: "Mareep, use Thunderbolt!"  
>He was unsure if Mareep was capable of using that attack, but sighed with relief when it worked.<br>Mareep shot the Thunderbolt and hit Doduo.  
>Then suddenly.<br>A blinding light surrounded Mareep as he started to change.  
>In less then 10 seconds, a Flaaffy stood where Mareep was a moment ago.<br>"Awesome!" David yelled.  
>He skanned it with the pok dex.<br>"Flaaffy, the Wool PokWoolmon."  
>"Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted."<br>The Pok dex stopped there, but David new that there was more information the dex could desplay.  
>He pressed some buttons and more information was desplayed.<br>"FLAAFFY s wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity."  
>The dex desplayed 1 more page of data before shutting down.<br>"If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact."  
>"Amazing!" David said awestruck.<br>David: "Flaaffy, use Shock wave!"  
>Flaaffy hit the pore Flying type Pok mon, leaving it to fall unconcious.<br>David: "Yes!"  
>David: "One more to go!"<br>Falkner: "Trust me, we're just getting started."  
>Falkner: "Go, Swellow!"<br>As you can easily guess, David reached for his dex.  
>"Swellow, the Swallow Pok mon."<br>"SWELLOW flies high above our heads, making graceful arcs in the sky. This POK MON dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. The hapless prey is tightly grasped by SWELLOW s clawed feet, preventing escape."  
>Falkner: "Swellow, use Wing Attack!"<br>David: "Flaaffy, use Thunderbolt!"  
>Swellow hit Flaaffy with wing attack.<br>The sheep Pok mon was hit hard, and the Thunderbolt was released too late.  
>The Thunderbolt rikashayed of the wall of the gym, and hit Flaaffy.<br>To spite all of this, the bedraggled bloody sheep was still ready to fight.  
>Chunks of it's wool were laying on the ground, and Flaaffy had a deep cut on his side.<br>David: "As much as I appreciate you're persistence in trying to help me win, you're safty and health is way more importent."  
>David: "Return Flaaffy."<br>David reached for the only Pok ball he had yet to use in this gym.  
>Nidoran was waiting inside his Pok ball.<br>David had told him there would be a strong battle with a gym leader.  
>Nidoran had been confused, but David went on to telling him all about it, even though David wasn't sure if the Pok mon understood or not.<br>*Of corse I under stand Human speech.* Thought Nidoran.  
>*How else could I understand to use attacks when ordered.*<br>*I just wish the damned humans could under stand us.*  
>Suddenly, the ball began to move.<br>Nidoran new what that ment.  
>He new it very well.<br>It ment he was being called to battle.  
>Falkner: "Swellow, use Quickattack!"<br>David: "Nidoran jump!"  
>David thought it wasn't fare that Swellow was so quick.<br>He had just sent out Nidoran and already he was dodging attacks.  
>David: "Nidoran, Poison sting!"<br>Falkner: "Swellow, use Takedown for an early finish!"  
>Either Falkner was over confident that the Poison point ability or the Poison sting wouldn't poison Swellow, or he was just plain stupid.<br>David new the Pok mon league wouldn't allow a stupid trainer to run an official Pok mon gym, so he assumed that Falkner just didn't care.  
>However, Swellow was Poisoned.<br>David: "Doublekick now!"  
>"NIIIIIIIIDDDORAANN!"<br>"NIDODODODODODO!"  
>Falkner: "Swellow, use roost."<br>David: what kind of an dumb attack is..."  
>He cut off as he realized that it was healing Swellow."<br>David: "For the love of hell!"  
>David: "Did things just have to get more dificult?"<br>David: "Nidoran, use Hornattack!"  
>Falkner: "Just relax."<br>Falkner sounded very calm.  
>Nidoran pierced Swellow with his Horn.<br>Falkner: "Swellow, use counter!"  
>The blast of his own attack forced back at him was to much.<br>Nidoran was unable to battle.  
>David new Hoothoot was hurt, but he hoped the Hoothoot was up to the challenge of finishing off Swellow.<br>David: "Go Hoothoot!"  
>Hoothoot came out of his Pok ball to apose the swallow Pok mon at David's comand.<br>David: "Hoothoot, confusion!"  
>Falkner: "Swellow, indever!"<br>David: "What the."  
>David: "What kind of a move is that."<br>He realized that Hoothoot and swellow both seemed about the same as far as tiredness is concerned.  
>Falkner: "Swellow, quickly finish it with Fly!"<br>The Pok mon flew in to the air, and attacked.  
>Hoothoot feal over.<br>Fainted.  
>The poison in Swellow's body also seemed to take it's toll.<br>They both fainted at prosisely the same time.  
>The match was determined to be a tie.<br>"You faught well." Falkner said.  
>"I can safely give you this badge knowing you are a strong trainer." Falkner continued handing him the badge.<br>David was stunned.  
>"But I urr. I didn't win." David said awkwardly.<br>"No, you didn't." Falkner said.  
>"However, you did fight greatly, and you did manage to defeat me." Falkner said.<br>"You see, tying is a win for both sides." Falkner explained.  
>"It is in the Pok mon league rulebook that gymleaders reserve the right to give badges if the battle results end in a tie." Falkner finished.<br>"I don't know what to say." David said.  
>"Yes I urned the Zephyr Badge!<br>After David said goodbye to the gym leader, he and his 2 traveling conpanions headed for the Pok mon center.

so there it is!  
>First gym match! <p>


End file.
